Currently there is NIH support for the collection of data describing the cognitive, emotional and social development of the children of the female respondents in the 1979 youth cohort of the National Longitudinal Surveys of Labor Market Experience (NLS). The Child Survey is an add-on to the regular NLS interview and has been administered in every other year since 1986. This proposal requests funding to supplement the current NLS data collection program by improving the measures of the educational environment and outcomes of these children. It is stated that these new data will enhance the ability of social scientists who use the NLSY data set to examine the process of child development and its relation to experiences in school. In conjunction with an advisory committee to be named later, it is proposed to design instruments to be administered to school administrators and teachers in order to collect relevant information about the classroom and school environment as well as the behavior and achievement of the NLSY children. The data collected will be added to the NLSY database and made available to researchers.